La despedida
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Porque Damon no era como “ellos”, los buenos, pero aún así cumplía sus palabras… como un buen chico. Continuación de “La visita” ONE SHOT BONNIE- DAMON.


Disclaimer: Personajes e historia original pertenecen a J.L. Smith.

Sumary: Porque Damon no era como "ellos", los buenos, pero aún así cumplía sus palabras… como un buen chico. [Continuación de "La visita"] ONE SHOT.

Nota de la autora: este one shot esta situado luego del cuarto libro, **BORREN** de su mente el quinto libro, en mi cabeza he situado la historia en el contexto de lo ocurrido apenas termina el 4.

"**La despedida"**

Bonnie abrió los ojos lentamente, se quedó largos minutos observando las sombras que se dibujaban en el techo de su habitación, era tarde, lo sabía, había llegado a casa en la madrugada, luego de abandonar el bosque en compañía de Meredith, Elena, Stefan, Caroline y Matt, la alegría que la llenaba en esos instantes dio paso a un enorme cansancio producto de todos los acontecimientos vividos en las últimas horas, Elena se había marchado con Stefan y habían quedado de ponerse en contacto lo más pronto posible.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó su celular que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, eran las nueve y media de la noche, pero el cielo aún se aferraba a la claridad del día, negándose a dejar los últimos resabios de un cielo de colores rojizos y púrpuras, y es que ya se había iniciado oficialmente el verano, el solsticio había sido hacía apenas unas horas.

Sintió su estómago rugir y recordó que no había comido en horas, quizás llevaba casi un día sin probar bocado, salió de su habitación y se extrañó de encontrarla por completo silenciosa, llegó a la cocina y encontró un papelito pegado en el refrigerador con la letra de su madre, _"Hemos ido a casa de tu tía Judith, cenaremos allá, te he dejado pollo en la nevera. Cariños. Mamá"._

Sostuvo la nota unos segundos entre sus blancas manos, si su madre supiera que estuvo a punto de morir en las garras de un vampiro siniestro de seguro no se iría tan tranquila a casa de su hermana, sin embargo Bonnie sabía que sus padres jamás se enterarían de lo ocurrido en Fell's Church, es más, sus padres continuarían con su vida normal, y clasificando la palabra "vampiro" sólo en el contexto de películas de terror adolescente o libros de fantasía.

Dejó la nota a un lado y abrió la nevera, tal como le había dicho su madre encontró una bandeja con pollo, la sacó y la dejó sobre la mesa, se dirigió al lavaplatos para sacar cubiertos que su madre dejaba a secar cuando se percató de su reflejo en el ventanal de la cocina, su aspecto era verdaderamente desastroso, su cabello colorín estaba disparado de cualquier manera, tenía una cortadura en el costado de su mejilla derecha con sangre seca y su polerón estaba por completo manchado, con cosas que Bonnie supuso eran sangre y barro. Había llegado tan agotada a casa que se había metido a la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, y en aquel instante veía el resultado, lucía completamente horrible.

Se quitó el polerón quedando sólo con una camiseta blanca que parecía casi confundirse con la propia blancura de su piel, decidió al menos lavarse esa herida en el rostro por lo que se dirigió al baño de visitas que se encontraba en el primer piso bajo las escaleras, luego de quitar el rastro de sangre seca salió del baño para por fin llenar su estómago con algo de comida, sin embargo no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando vio una sombra negra bajar directamente desde el segundo piso hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Bonnie se quedó muda de la impresión y dio un salto hacia atrás chocando con la pared, mientras dos ojos negros la miraban divertidos.

- ¿Te asusté? – preguntó él mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Bonnie no podía creerlo. ¿Qué no se había marchado? ¿Qué hacía Damon Salvatore en su casa?

- No, estoy acostumbrada a que los vampiros irrumpan saltando desde el segundo piso- respondió, escudándose en la ironía.

Y es que Bonnie había aprendido una cosa: con el mayor de los Salvatore no se podía permitir bajar la guardia, no podía volver a caer en las redes de Damon, y las palabras claves eran "no podía", que lo quisiera o no ya era otra cosa, sin embargo ya tenía de claro ejemplo a Elena para saber que una humana enredada con vampiros no era la mejor combinación, e incluso era peor para ella, Bonnie presentía que su destino era morir joven, pero no quería tentar al destino demasiado rápido, ya lo había hecho lo suficiente la noche anterior, enfrentando a Klaus en una ofensiva claramente suicida, si salió con vida de ese claro fue por simple milagro… bueno, y por la ayuda de dos vampiros "amigos", aunque dudaba si Damon se consideraba como tal.

Caminó hacia la cocina y supo que él la seguía.

- Pensé que te habías marchado…- dijo Bonnie sólo para romper el silencio.

Damon se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola fijamente.

- Lo había hecho- replicó él haciendo que ella lo mirase confusa- pero recordé que tenía algo que te pertenecía…

Bonnie no necesito más aclaraciones para saber de que se trataba, segundos después de sus palabras, Damon jugaba con una delgada cadena de plata con colgante de cruz entre sus dedos, la cadena que le pertenecía a ella, y que él le había quitado una noche… LA noche… los recuerdos acudieron a la mente de Bonnie y se sintió enrojecer, bajó la vista y volteó hacia el lavaplatos sólo para ocultar su repentina vergüenza.

- ¿Has vuelto sólo por que no me habías devuelto una cadena?- preguntó reprimiéndose mentalmente al oír su voz demasiado aguda para su propio gusto, _como niña pequeña…_

_Como "pequeño pájaro rojo"._

- ¿Es costumbre en ti preguntar las cosas que ya te han dicho?- preguntó él mientras se acercaba unos pasos a ella, Bonnie lo vio por el reflejo de la ventana, el brillo de su cadena entre las níveas manos de él también lo vio.

La aludida se volteó a mirarlo con reproche. Craso error. Los ojos de Damon centelleaban a poca distancia de ella, por segundos le parecía que él bajaba sus barreras de frialdad y se dejaba ver tal cual como ella lo vio en el claro, cuando Stefan estaba apunto de morir, ese brillo que demostraba que había mucho de Damon Salvatore que quizás ni siquiera él mismo conocía.

- Dije que te devolvería la cadena en mi próxima visita y es lo que estoy haciendo…- repitió él mientras alzaba la cruz y él mismo se la ponía en el cuello, tomando con cierta delicadeza el rojo cabello de la chica.

Bonnie se estremeció levemente al sentir las manos de Damon tocando la piel de su cuello, mientras sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento él no quitaba su sonrisa de suficiencia ni aquel brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que a Bonnie le hacía querer escudriñar en su cabeza y saber con exactitud qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de Damon Salvatore.

- Cumples tus promesas- dijo ella en susurros mientras él quitaba las manos de su cuello y retrocedía un poco.

- Dependiendo de la promesa- dijo él con simpleza y sutil ironía.

- ¿Y que tenía ésta en particular?- insistió Bonnie.

Damon entrecerró un poco los ojos, mirándola de manera evaluadora.

- Eres como nosotros, Damon- insistió Bonnie, retomando la conversación en el prado, cuando él se había negado a tomar la mano de Elena y luego Matt había comenzado a decirle que en el fondo Damon era… si no "bueno", no esencialmente malo; había quedado al descubierto que había acudido a Fell's Church por voluntad propia, ya que Matt aseguraba no haber confundido los cabellos para el conjuro de invocación que había realizado Bonnie, y ella misma había visto la expresión de Damon al pensar que perdería a su hermano, ese gesto en el rostro de él no lo olvidaría jamás.

Damon negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa por completo irónica se posó en su rostro, sin quitar la vista de Bonnie.

- Te equivocas- replicó.

- No- terció terca ella- finalmente sabes que hay algo de… bondad en ti- dijo ella.

La risa de Damon hizo ecos en la cocina y a Bonnie se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

- Hablas de lo que no sabes, Bonnie…- dijo él mientras ella lo miraba algo sorprendida, era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre dicho por él, sonaba demasiado extraño oírlo de la propia boca de Damon… pero le agradaba…

- ¿Qué es lo que no se?- preguntó ella arrugando el ceño.

- Lo realmente peligroso que soy…-susurró.

- No te tengo miedo…- replicó. _Mentira._ Siempre que Damon Salvatore estaba cerca Bonnie padecía lapsus de pánico y luego de súbita seguridad, se debatía entre cual de las dos facetas del mayor de los Salvatore era la "real".

_O quizás ambas lo eran._

Alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos negros que la observaban pensativos.

- Adiós - dijo de pronto él en escueta despedida mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Por segundos Bonnie se sintió decepcionada. ¿Eso era todo? Si, secretamente su interior pensó que Damon había acudido ahí por algo más, pero al voltearse y ver sólo su espalda comprendió que definitivamente eso era todo, Damon Salvatore sólo estaba cumpliendo su palabra, se iba, probablemente para siempre…

_Para siempre…_

En un arrebato por completo irracional se sacó la cadena de su cuello con rapidez.

- ¡Damon!- lo llamó, el aludido se volteó alzando una ceja y mirada divertida- quédatela- susurró ella mientras le tendía la cadena, cayendo esta en las níveas manos del vampiro.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó él.

- Porque ahora es más probable que te vea alguna vez…- respondió mientras sentía sus mejillas arder al escucharse decir eso, sintió que sonó infantil y patética, aún así era lo que pensaba.

- No vendré a devolverte esta cadena, si es lo que piensas- dijo él.

Bonnie sintió como puñaladas las palabras de él, no iba a volver, claramente Damon estaba lejos de sentirse si quiera mínimamente interesado emocionalmente a una humana como ella, ella no era Elena Gilbert, ella no era rubia, ella no era la chica más hermosa de la escuela, ella era sólo Bonnie, la chica que tenía visiones y que no lograba dominar ni su boca ni su cabello jamás, la que…

- Pero me veré en la obligación de encontrar algo para ti- completó él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de él, palabras y señales mudas cruzaron por el espacio que quedaba entre ambos. Bonnie sintió sus mejillas enrojecer nuevamente y sus piernas flaquear. En dos segundos Damon se encontraba frente a ella, haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás, lo que hubiese sido una estrepitosa caída de no ser por dos firmes brazos que la sostuvieron con agilidad, acercándola al cuerpo de él.

Bonnie retuvo la respiración, aún así fue capaz de percibir su aroma, el olor a cuero de su chaqueta, mezclada con una esencia que sólo poseía él, tan masculina e hipnotizante como todo en su ser. Su corazón se disparó mientras sus sentidos se rendían ante el encanto del vampiro que se encontraba sosteniéndola.

Dos segundos, un cruce de miradas, azul contra negro…

Y la boca de Damon Salvatore arremetió acercándose a Bonnie McCullough.

Pero no precisamente hacia la boca sonrosada de ella…

Bonnie sintió la nariz de él rozar la piel de su cuello, tragó saliva en grueso, sabía exactamente qué es lo que pretendía hacer Damon, _qué es lo que iba a hacer_… sintió sus mejillas enrojecer aún más mientras ahora eran sus labios los que rozaban la piel cercana a su clavícula. La piel de la ella se erizó, llenando de un estremecimiento que el vampiro fue capaz de sentir al sostener a la chica tan cerca de él.

¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?

El instante se hizo eterno, mientras la atracción del momento crecía hasta hacerse casi insoportable, Bonnie no forcejeó, y eso fue lo determinante.

No pudo negarse a entregarle un poco de su sangre.

Y ocurrió.

Fuego… abrasador, potente… y Bonnie se quemaba con él.

Jamás había experimentado nada igual, era éxtasis, era placer, placer dado en un contacto tan inusual como aquel, sentía las manos de Damon recorriendo su espalda y atrayéndola más hacia él, todo eran llamas que flameaban ahí donde hacían contacto, corrompiendo cada célula del cuerpo de la chica humana, quien sólo podía cerrar los ojos mientras sostenía su cabeza de manera ladeada.

Una oleada de sensaciones extrañas y completamente nuevas la invadieron, su cuerpo quemaba, era algo que bullía en su interior, una explosión de un "algo" que ni siquiera podía definir bien… y es que sus pensamientos estaban desconectados de la coherencia en ese instante, no podía pensar.

Inesperadamente sólo un pensamiento invadió su mente, y es que jamás había estado con nadie en tal nivel de… "complicidad", nunca un chico si quiera le había besado el cuello… muchos menos mordérselo…

De pronto, así tan inesperado como había comenzado todo se terminó. Damon dejó el cuello de Bonnie y la observó fijamente, haciéndola sentir avergonzada, mareada y sin saber que decir.

- Ahora si adiós, pelirroja- se despidió él apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya en el marco de la puerta.

El pecho de Bonnie se movía conmocionado aún, mientras su cerebro tardaba en reaccionar ante la –ahora si- despedida de él. Acababa de vivir algo que la dejaba por completo confundida y con una sensación extraña.

- ¿Te veré pronto?- fue lo único que pudo articular mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de una silla para no tambalearse, una parte de su mente le reprocho lo estúpido de la pregunta, hacía poco menos de 5 segundos que un vampiro había consumido su sangre, y no cualquier vampiro, uno que sin reparos podría haberla drenado por completo… Sin embargo le sostuvo la mirada a la espera de una respuesta.

- "Pronto" es una palabra muy relativa…- respondió escuetamente él antes de desaparecer.

La escena fue un déjà vu, ella volvió a asomarse hacia el exterior, y el vuelo de un cuervo negro fue lo único que diviso en la lejanía. Casi por acto de inercia se tocó el cuello, en el lugar exacto donde Damon Salvatore había tomado de su sangre, luego sus manos desviaron hacia donde debía estar colgando su cadena, sin evitarlo sonrió, ahora esa cadena le pertenecía a Damon… su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

"_Pero me veré en la obligación de encontrar algo para ti"._

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero, esa noche Bonnie había comprobado varias cosas; Damon Salvatore cumplía sus palabras… ese no había sido un "hasta nunca", aunque eso no lo convertía esencialmente en un buen chico…

Suspiró. Casualidades que se diera cuenta justo en ese instante que le atraían los tipos malos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ok. Esto salió de un momento de inspiración de ayer en la noche. Estuve desaparecida si, problemas con el computador, sin Internet, y mi vida alejada del mundillo de fics… Pero he vuelto, y con toda la inspiración. **

**He aquí el resultado, esta es la continuación de mi primer one shot de Vampire Diaries, "La visita", dedicado a las 14 maravillosas personas que me dejaron review aquella vez. **

**¿Les gusto? Bueno, espero que si… me he divertido escribiendo esto, además que estoy empezando a leer The return: Nightfall (el quinto libro) y fue de ahí que me volvió la inspiración a escribir algo que incluyese a mi amado Damon (L).**

**Hace un par de días supe que saldrá una serie de Vampire Diaries… ¿Alguna aparte de mi cree que la serie es un completo insulto a los libros? ¡Demonios! Es que estoy completamente decepcionada! ¿Elena Gilbert morena? ¡Y BONNIE! MI ADORADA, PELIRROJA Y BLANQUISIMA BONNIE! ¿interpretada por una actriz negra? No tengo nada en contra de la raza negra, pero SI ESTOY EN CONTRA DE LOS ESTUPIDOS QUE DESTRUYEN LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS LIBROS AL CONVERTIRLOS EN SERIES O PELICULAS. Que insulto… Stefan lo encuentro horrible… Damon ha sido el único del reparto que no me ha decepcionado, de hecho me gusta (L), pero en si la serie la encuentro una aberración.**

**Ahora que saldrá la serie supongo que todas comenzarán a leer Vampire Diaries y este fandom comenzará a hacerse más conocido… así que antes que eso ocurra también este One shot va dedicado a 4 de las cinco que nos hemos animado a escribir para este fandom:**

**eniid cullen**

**agus salvatore**

**Luchyrct**

**Midori BlackSin**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Un besazo.**

**M.K.**

**P.D: Pásense por mi perfil... esta renovado y con algunas cosas interesantes de visitar.  
**


End file.
